


Perfecting the Technique

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kissing Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: Summery: Adrien agrees to practice kissing with his best friend and it’s all 100% platonic… ish…





	Perfecting the Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version here: http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/159035171637/perfecting-the-technique
> 
> Thanks to @siderealSandman for the beta ur my favorite deputy

“Let me get this straight,” Adrien said, fervently trying to wrap his mind around the words that had just left his study partner’s mouth. “You want me- the guy who has never dated anyone -to teach you how to kiss?”

He tried not to sound incredulous, but the request had came out of nowhere- just an off-handed “by the way” tossed out in the middle of their weekly couch study session. As if an offer like that was something Adrien could answer with a shrug and a simple yes/no!

“Actually,” Nino corrected, his voice casual but his drumming fingers betraying his inner nervousness, “I asked you to practice kissing with me. I’ve kissed before, so I know the basic mechanics, but I’d like to… I-I don’t know… improve my technique?”

Adrien merely blinked in response, too bewildered to reply.

“Yeah, o-okay that was weird,” Nino murmured after an indeterminate period of silence, scrambling for a pencil and shoving his hat down over his eyes. “I’m weird and sorry and… just forget I said anything…”

“N-no no!” Adrien blurted, snapping from his stupor enough to grasp at Nino’s hand. “You aren’t weird, you’re awesome! I’m… I was just surprised is all.”

Nino relaxed a fraction, glancing up from under the brim of his hat, and Adrien conjured his best reassuring smile. “I wasn’t saying no,” he said, soft and placating, “I’m just confused as to why you’d want someone who…”

Trailing off, Adrien tracked Nino’s line of sight down to their intertwined hands, and it was only then that he realized his own pianist’s fingers had begun absently stroking across the other boy’s knuckles.

Adrien withdrew his hands with the utmost reluctance, clearing his throat.

“I’m confused as to why you’d want to practice with someone who has never been kissed before,” he continued, blaming embarrassment over his own inexperience for the heat currently blossoming along his neck.

Nino stared at his hands a moment longer before pulling them back into his lap, turning his gaze back on Adrien. “That just means you’d be learning alongside me,” he said with a hopeful little shrug.

Another stretch of silence, made loud by Adrien’s thoughts.

“Of course it’s no big deal if you aren’t down,” Nino reiterated, “Not if it makes you uncomfortable.”

That was the problem, Adrien thought. It didn’t make him uncomfortable.

He reasoned it should have- not because he and Nino were best friends or both boys or whatever other flimsy excuse someone could conjure- but because he was supposed to be in love with Ladybug.

And he was! Adrien did love Ladybug! Three years of partnership had done nothing to diminish his admiration of her. She’d been his first friend, the first person to ever make his heart race through his chest like a living thing, and his first daydream of what “happily ever after” might entail…

But Nino had been second, across all categories.

(Having a crush on two people at once was something Adrien either didn’t think about at all or spent all his time over-analyzing, and while it didn’t feel wrong to him per se, he still tried not to dwell on it for his own emotional well-being.)

(He was fairly certain kissing one of said crushes would bring about a good amount of dwelling.)

(…Why was that not turning him off from the idea?)

“Let’s do it,” Adrien heard himself say, as unprepared for the wave of giddy excitement the words spawned in the pit of his stomach as he was for the rush of pure relief that washed across Nino’s features.

“For real?” Nino asked, his smile the definition of infectious. “You wanna do it?”

“For real,” Adrien declared with a resolute nod, slapping his textbook shut and tossing it on the coffee table.

“Sweet, man. That’s awesome! We…”

Nino trailed off, blinking rapidly as Adrien turned to face him on the couch.

“W-wait,” he stammered, brandishing his own textbook like a shield, “You meant right now?”

Adrien nodded, unable to contain his excitement now that he’d decided this was something he definitely wanted. “Is now good?”

Nino mumbled something unintelligible, gulping when Adrien slowly prodded the textbook down and leaned his upper body forwards.

“What was that?” Adrien asked, nerves and wonder and sheer exhilaration hidden beneath the almost feline purr of his voice. “Can’t hear you when you’re hiding.”

(Strange. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d been able to channel his Chat Noir swagger out of suit, and now that he really thought about it, more than half of them had been when he was around his best friend.)

“I said o-okay,” Nino replied tugging at the collar of his shirt and twisting so that he too sat sideways facing Adrien. His tongue darted tentatively along the seam of his lips, prompting Adrien’s to do the same, and there was a moment of ripe expectation before Adrien leaned in…

And promptly bonked his forehead agiainst the brim of Nino’s snapback.

“Ow…”

Awkward as it was, the mishap seemed to cut some of the not-so-romantic tension suffocating the room, both boys laughing as Nino shed his hat and glasses.

“Forgot how much of a mood killer those could be,” the newly-despectacled young man chuckled, running his hand through his short, scruffy hair.

“Mmmhhmm,” Adrien hummed, not at all entranced by the vision that was no-hat no-glasses Nino.

(He’d seen that rare and wonderful sight only once before, when their class had taken a trip to the beach last year, but had been too distracted by the additional blessing of shirtless Nino to really appreciate anything above the shoulders.)

(He was a teenager with a hot best friend, so sue him.)

Their second attempt at a kiss progressed much like the first, only with less awkwardness, no obstacles, and twice the expectation. Both parties leaned in, half-nervous smiles melting as their lips joined, and the first thing Adrien felt past a nameless emotion best expressed as a series of exclamation points was an undeniable sense of closeness.

It was more than just their mouths, sliding and pulsing against one another until they found the right level of pressure to satisfy them both; the physical contact was only one facet of the connection. It was Nino’s eyelashes grazing the apple of cheek, Nino’s breath mixing with his own as they briefly parted for air, the warmth of Nino’s skin radiating off his face until it became indistinguishable from the heat of Adrien’s blush.

The same warmth Adrien felt when Nino lightly cupped his jaw, tilting his chin until they fell into an impossibly more comfortable angle.

Of course it wasn’t a perfect kiss, there were teeth collisions and awkward tongue placements and moments where one or both of them would be giggling too much to continue, but every time Adrien began to worry that his inexperience was ruining the moment, Nino would be there with a soft hum of encouragement to keep the both of them grounded- connected.

Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this close to anyone, and it only made the sensation that much more magical.

By the time they parted for good, pulling back with lips tingling and eyes glued to each other, Adrien’s hand had come to rest on Nino’s upper knee, whereas Nino’s still gently cradled Adrien’s jaw. They paused, basking in the afterglow, before seeming to note the intimacy of their position and retreating back to their corners with twin blushes splashed across their cheeks.

Adrien’s head spun.

Nino was the one to break the silence.

“Dude,” he said, offering up his fist for their customary bump.

Adrien laughed in breathless agreement, raising his own knuckles to brush against Nino’s. “Yeah Bro.”

“You’re seriously sure that was your first kiss? Like… ever??”

“I think I would have remembered being kissed.”

Nino’s phone buzzed out it’s fifteen minute warning, indicating it was time to wrap up their very super important school-related activities, and both boys sighed, eyeing the supplies spread out before them with distaste.

“So…” the validation-seeking side of Adrien began, almost dreading Nino’s response. “How did I do?”

Nino tilted his head, considering. “Pretty decent, I’d say. There were some really great moments.”

Adrien’s heart soared.

“Of course that doesn’t mean there isn’t room for improvement,” Nino continued, glancing at Adrien with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.  

Adrien’s earlier triumph wilted a bit.. that is until he processed the insinuation of Nino’s words.

“Does that mean you think a second round of practice would be in order?” he posed casually, trying not to seem too desperate for a repeat performance.

He was pretty sure he failed by the way Nino swallowed a smile.

“That would probably be smart,” Nino agreed, his expression growing sly. “You gotta be on top of your game just in case Ladybug comes swinging through your window.”

Adrien groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Why did I tell you about that dream?”

“So I could tease you about wanting Ladybug to… what was the word you used?… oh yes, ravish you under the cover of moonlight.”

“Well I had a great time too bad you have to leave now!” Adrien piped, tossing Nino’s belongings into his messenger bag as the boy continued to snicker.

“Remind me what she called you again?” Nino continued, not at all putting up a fight as his brick-red best friend shoved him towards the door.

“Asshole,” Adrien grumbled.

“No, that wasn’t it. It was weirder than that.” Nino snapped his fingers. “Oh, I remember!”

Sneaking a quick peek down the abandoned hallway, Nino dashed forward to plant a peck on Adrien’s very stunned, very warm cheek.

“See ya later Hot Stuff~” he murmured, turning to leave before Adrien could spot his own very prominent blush.


End file.
